The Wrong Wikia
63 people have visited this page so far. That's a whole fucking lot. This page thus stands at the most viewed page on the wikia, just in front of Mario is an ass with 3 views! Yay! I need fucking SEO now please. Welcome to The Wrong Wikia Welcome to the Wrong Wikia, your local website for trustworthy new lies every day tripling as a wikia, an image hosting site and a communication site. May, (or may not,) contain mispeling, slight slight grammar mistakes, grammar mistakes unacceptable, lots of truths, and a considerably noice amount of memes. The topic: absolutely everything! Make sure to check out the (serious) rules and guidelines. And see also how to use the wikia. 'Slogan of the moment:' "''CSS is VERY GOOD"'' puns For info, see #puns Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Latest news articles *what the government doesn't want you to know about The Wrong Wikia's articles *6 The Wrong Wikia articles that accomplished amazing things *8 things the media hasn't told you about The Wrong Wikia *7 things Lady Gaga has in common with The Wrong Wikia *10 ways marketers are making you addicted to The Wrong Wikia *8 reasons The Wrong Wikia will change the way you think about everything *11 ways investing in The Wrong Wikia can make you a millionaire *8 unbelievable things you never knew about The Wrong Wikia *13 amazing facts about The Wrong Wikia *10 ways The Wrong Wikia can help you live to 100 *8 deadly uses for The Wrong Wikia *6 reasons to be addicted to The Wrong Wikia TL;DR: cats walking on keyboards are piss-crap-holes that piss holes some bullshit that makes no sense lol we're making the main page feel more warm and familiar and comfortable maybe tropes in a nutshell Merriam-Webster defines trope as a "figure of speech." For creative writer types, tropes are more about conveying a concept to the audience without needing to spell out all the details. The wiki is called "TV Tropes" because TV is where we started. Over the course of a few years, our scope has crept out to include other media. Tropes transcend television. They reflect life. Since a lot of art, especially the popular arts, does its best to reflect life, tropes are likely to show up everywhere. pee in the evening similarly to the wrong wikia, pee in the evening is completely pointless both are also copyrighted registered trademarks of PEBB, Inc., a company ran by Adolf Hitler and the minions fml indeed here; have some anti-depressants goddammit when is Alice & Bob 2 lol no goddammit when is Weegeeland 18000 idk lol G O D D A M M I T I N H A L E B E F O R E Y O U L O S E C O N S C I O U S N E S S Category:Browse Category:Stuff3 Category:Teh mian paeg Category:The Wrong Wikia